


Meet Cute

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week 2019, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry plays hero and meets a cute guy.





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was hastily written for the fall coldflash week. Prompt: alternate first meeting.
> 
> It's been so long since I wrote anything! What is my life? Thank you, dungeonmarm, for glancing over this when we both had better things to do.

~*~

Barry couldn't exactly say what it was that made him react—if he were forced to guess, he would say that his time spent around Joe and the other officers of the CCPD had given him a push and growing up with Iris had made him a better person anyway—

All that to say this: when Barry looked across the street and saw a guy grab a woman's purse and start running, Barry didn't think about anything but running after him.

It was luck in the end; Barry was falling behind, sweat dampening his shirt, his breath coming in hard pants, and the guy had the misfortune to trip. He dropped the purse as he scrambled up to his feet and kept running.

Barry wanted to die a little or at least sit down and catch his breath, but instead he picked up the purse and made his way back to return it. She was walking toward him, and they met in the middle, Barry still red-faced and breathless from exertion.

"Here. I tried to… well." He winced and gave back the purse, raising his other hand to rub the back of his neck.

"That was so sweet." She smiled at him, the dark curls of her hair spilling over her shoulder as she opened her purse to check what was inside. "I've never had anyone try to be my hero before."

Barry swallowed as she interlocked their arms and pressed against him. "I was there. Anyone would have tried to help."

She snorted and looked pointedly at the other people on the street. "And yet no one else did."

"I leave you alone for a minute, Lisa, and you're already causing a scene."

The woman—Lisa—pouted and turned toward the voice, pulling Barry along with her. "That's not fair, Lenny. It's not my fault that some jerk tried to take my purse."

Barry opened his mouth and then closed it, his throat going dry. Had Barry ever seen another guy half as beautiful as the man in front of him? Lenny was nearly as tall as he was, with dark hair just starting to show hints of silver, and the most piercing blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life. He looked at Barry like he wanted to take him apart piece by piece, and Barry wanted to let him.

It was safer to look back at Lisa. "Everything's in there, right? I don't think he had a chance to grab anything out of it."

Lisa let Barry go to do another cursory look of her purse. "I don't think anything's missing. Thank you. You saved my whole day."

"It was nothing, really." They were both looking at Barry now, and he was torn between stepping away and going about his business, and a growing, restless realization that once he left he wouldn't have an excuse to ogle Lenny anymore.

Lenny stared at Barry and Barry stared at Lenny, and Lisa looked between the two of them with a growing, amused smile.

"Are you waiting for a reward or something?" Lenny asked as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat.

Barry flushed in mortification. He needed to back away before he lost the remains of his dignity, stat. "No, I… I didn't do it for a reward. Unless you wanna give me your number?" RIP, dignity. RIP Barry, for that matter.

Lenny blinked, and Lisa laughed out loud at the expression on his face. "Isn't that just _adorable_?" she cooed.

The ice in Lenny's eyes seemed to thaw, and the smirk that tilted the corner of his mouth didn't look like it was pointed at Barry. "Cute, kid. Real cute."

Barry fought the urge to hunch his shoulders and scurry away. "My name's Barry," he said, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "And if you don't want to give me your number, that's cool too."

Lenny inclined his head. "Thanks for helping my sister, Barry, but we are running late for an appointment."

Barry nodded, bitterly disappointed, but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. If there was one thing he was good at, it was rejection. "Okay. Um. Bye. Hope you're not too late." He stepped aside because he wasn't a jerk, and then crossed the street. He was late to his own appointment, anyway.

It wasn't until he got home after work when he discovered the note in his jacket pocket. The writing was pretty, feminine, and it said simply: _Call him, cutie! ♡_ and a number.

There was no way Barry could actually call him.

Still, he kept the note, setting it on his bedside table before he went to sleep that night. Barry would save it for a night when he was especially reckless.

~*~


End file.
